


A Most Beautiful Sacrifice

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Love, M/M, Mating, Mythological, Shizaya - Freeform, Smut, god and mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Izaya's village has to choose the most beautiful one of their village to sacrifice in order to appease the God ruling over their lands...and he just so happens to be the one chosen this time around...





	

Izaya stood at the pit leading down to their God's domain dressed in the finest earthly silks and bathed in most fragant terrestrial scents. Yet he was trembling in fear. Frightened for his life. All last night as he was being prepared for the sacrifice ceremony, their village leader kept telling about how the God devour him whole and protect the village at his demise.

He cried at that. He didn't want to die for greed riddled selfish human beings! It wasn't his fault that they had wrong their God all those years ago before he was even a thought inside of his parents' heads. Tears begn to fall from his eyes as two of the ceremonal guards posted at the pit opened the gate built on top of it. Walking over to him, they grabbed either of his forearms tossing him in to his end where he would meet his fate at the hands of their God...

With a hard thud he fell on to the ground below. The elegnantly made white chiffon that wore now damp from the water beneath his small feet. Slowly he stood up glancing around the area that he was at with panic-stricken yet careful crimson eyes. He had no idea where he was and that only served to make his heart beat even faster as the thought crossed over his mind.

It was dark and the pathway was filled with uncomfortable silence but he managed to gather some bit of strength inside of himself to began walking down it. He kept close to the edge of the tunnel walking until he saw just a speck of light at the end of it. A large opening lead away from the tunnel.

With painstaking motion, he poked his head through it checking to see if the area was safe first before he would continue father on his journey to his demise. See that the path was clear moved his head back taking a gulp of air deeply in to his lungs before releasing it. Yet just as he was about to move ahead through the opening a large hand grasped his own pulling him through it.

He grasped out in shock as he fragile form came in contact with a hard solid much body that wrapped him up in it's embrace. Then as fast it had hugged him, it let him go. He took that moment to glance up at the person that had bought him fromout of the errie tunnel shocked to find the most handsomest man he ever seen standing before him with a beautiful in place upon his lips. He shoulder length blond hair and bluest eyes that Izaya had ever had the chance to see in his young sixteen years of living- breathing in the earth's atmosphere.

The man's voice came out a loving a baritone that sent shivers down Izaya's spine when he spoke to him with an outstretched hand waiting for him to take it in his own, "Come, let's erase those earthly scents from you."

So Izaya did placing his hand gently in the man's allowing him to lead him to anywhere that the elder would deem safe enough for him. He followed in silence not knowing if he were leading him to his doom or to his freedom. After awhile they finally stopped walking and he stood in front of these massive sized gold cover iron sculpted doors.

At that moment the mysterious man chose to release his hand. Then he watched as the man reached his hands up to press them against the doors pushing them open to reveal the inside of a grand bathhouse with teenage girls close to his age lounging around the large bath on elegant lounge chairs. It was odd to him. As if they were awaiting his arrival but he never got the chance to speak on it when man finally addressed them before he could.

"Cleanse him. I don't need to tell you what to do after that is done, now do I ladies?" he said with his voice full of authorization and command. In reaction to that they all nodded their heads in response to his command like their knew better than answer him back with words.

Izaya glanced at the man's back wondering who the man actually was to them for them to be scared beyond speech of him. He would've asked him that but two of the girl's walked up to him grabbing his hands pulling in to the bathhouse. He gazed behind him but the man was gone and the door were closed behind them. He was left all alone with people- girls he did not even know.

Forcing himself to gaze at them, he gave out a beautiful soft shy smile. Which dropped of course when he noticed the mischievous smirk written across their pretty features before he was being script naked. A few minutes later, he was in the bath getting washed all over his body head to toe including his long black hair by two girls sitting on the edge of the bath with their feet in the water.

He wanted to protest the royal like treatment he was receiving but decided against saying anything about it seeing as the girls more than likely got the chance to do this to anybody else. When they were done washing him off, they helped out of the bath wrapping up and warm cotton made white towels to dry him off. Afterwards he sat in silence allowing them to completely make him over. He ignored them as they argued over what fabric they would cover his entire body in thinking on his coming end.

He didn't understand why he was being prepared like this when he should already been dead by now. Right? Or was his village all wrong about how the sacrifaces really worked? His brain started to wonder on those poor girls sacrificed to Shizuo. He wondered by the elder kept the girls here with him at all if he felt no connection with any of them. He was confused.

He was so inclined in his thoughts that he had not realized that the girls were leading him out of the bathhouse. He came to, they were still walking down a long corridor marked by the torches lining all of the corners of the walls as the continued to walk down it. They finally stopped in front of another set of vast sized doors even bigger than the ones to the bathhouse. It took four of the girls to push it open. It was a bedchamber.

He was a bit apprehensive to step inside but the girls eagerly pulled him in along with them as they entered the bedchamber. A deep shudder of fear ran through his entire body when he spotted the from earlier standing in front of a huge window alone. His back was to them but he still managed to dismissed all of the girls from the bedchamber with slight motion of his hand.

"Come, Izaya Orihara." The man's deep baritone sent shivers so easy down his spine at just the mere call of name from in between his lips.

He frowned in confusion. He never mentioned his name to anyone since he had arrived there so how did a man he'd never laid eyes before nor met before this night know it. Right then his eyes widened in realization. This man standing before him must be the God that his village make sacrifices to?

"I am who you know me to be." The man- god retorted as if he could read Izaya's mind. He had turned to face the frightened boy holding his hand to him as he done back at the tunnel. He froze. Glanced at the large hand stretched out to him. This powerful being had been expecting his arrival all this time.

"Come. I will not harm you, Izaya." He spoke again and Izaya peered up at him with eyes full of unease and trepidation. Nevertheless, he finally grasped on to the hand held out to him anyway. An expression of pure shock marred Izaya's beautiful face as he was pulled in to the man's- god's arms. His cheeks instantly flushed a pretty rose pink color.

Izaya's lips were parted as if he were about to say something to him but before he could, the god kissed him in to silence. Under his touch Izaya slightly gave in to him parting his soft pink lips farther for his tongue to gain entry inside of his mouth. Yet he regained some of his composure realizing what he was doing to him. Which put also place more confusion in to his mind. He couldn't understand what was going on.

Izaya tried to push him away but he refused to part their lips so he bit down on his bottom lip drawing blood forth from the tiny wound. That only enforced him to kiss him even harder in more bruising breathtaking caress of lips. The god had never been more aroused by Izaya than any other woman had ever made him feel.

He wanted Izaya and he knew that soon Izaya would want him to no matter how wrong it felt to the young mortal boy... everything would begin to feel so right... so perfect soon...

His hands traveled Izaya's entirity. He reeled inside. Izaya fits so perfectly against my palms. However, before things went a little bit too far for the panic-stricken mortal boy, he pulled away from Izaya leaving him almost in an ethereal daze.

"Izaya... your people are all wrong about the way sacrifices work for me, but you have already figured that out? Did you not?" The god began to confirmed what he had already thought to be plausible. He just did not know who those girls were to the powerful being . He was too afraid to find out.

"So all of those girls..." Izaya murmured too afraid of the god's reply. Deep inside of his heart, he didn't want the handsome being to be united with any of them yet he did not know why he felt this possessive over a being that was not his.

"Given to me as sacrifices to appease me in some way or another, yet none of them can ever do that, Izaya. Only you can." He said replied back with a bitter smile not liking the road Izaya's thoughts had travel down.

"B-but why me? I am merely a boy. I was surprised that the elders of my village had chosen me out of all those beautiful girls back home." Izaya stammered as the god lift up his hand to cup him beneath his chin locking their eyes on one another.

"You are the most beautiful being inside and out that I have ever laid my immortal eyes on, Izaya. I don't want to hear you maiming yourself with your own words like that ever again. Do you understand me?" He growled moving the palm of hand from Izaya's smooth jawline down to the base of his slender pale-skinned neck.

"Y-yes... C-can I ask you a simple question?" Izaya slightly stuttered out his response.

"You may ask anything of me with the exception of asking to be set free because you now belong to me. Besides the fact that your people think that you are dead." The god spoke an almost cold manner before warmth returned to his voice once more.

"Is that so?" Izaya said more to himself but the god still answered him anyway.

"Yes. Now ask that of which you want answered, Izaya. And I will answer you." He smiled warmly at the expression of discernment written across Izaya's beautiful face.

"What is your real name?" Izaya finally asked one of the questions he'd been desiring to know since he arrived at the god's domain.

"Ah, so my knowing your name was bothering you all this time. I am sorry for that." He stated apologizing for not telling Izaya his name on their first meeting then he gave him his name like he had asked for, "My birth name is Shizuo Heiwajima. Yet you may call anything you deem fit for your precious little mind."

"C-can I call you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked in muttered a shy voice.

The god- Shizuo began to pour his heart and soul out to the beautiful confused mortal boy- the boy watched over since he was born without his knowledge, "Yes, you can. I am going to kiss you now Izaya. Because I cannot hold myself back from wanting you- craving all of your essence against me- beneath me. I need you. Now. You are the one that I have been waiting for. My destined other half. I love you. And I will love you until you feel the same for me. Until you say that you will love me too."

Izaya whispered in a soft voice, unprepared for what the God had just said to him,"S-shizu-chan..."

Izaya had the gentle ambiance an angel with his long black tresses flowing down his back, dressed in the white chiffon that the girls had chosen for him. To Shizuo, simply breathtaking. So much so that he snapped inside at the sight of him. His own personal angel.

Shizuo lifted Izaya up bridal style carrying over to his bed tossing him on it. In a flash, he is hovering over him in between his parted legs. He slowly hiked up the white chiffon that Izaya wore as he began to rain down sweet butterfly kisses all over his blushing features. Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck for more support from his large build.

"Ah!" Izaya yelped out in bewilderment. He could feel as Shizuo's hands moved down his body to grobe softly at his plush bottom over his chiffon. When that wasn't enough, he slipped his hands underneath the chiffon to feel the real thing moving it up his thighs. Wanting to see and feel more of Izaya, Shizuo parted his lips away from him lifting up to remove the chiffon hiding his body from his view.

 

Izaya was left stark naked beneath him, black tresses fountaining like a halo about his small frame, whilst Shizuo's fingers danced across his smooth pale skin. His lips traveled from Izaya's neck down to my chest taking one of his nipples in his wonderously warm mouth. He flicked his tongue over it like a hungry babe searching its mother's nectar with Izaya's back arching up in pleasure at the feeling of it. Then when he was done with that one, he repeated the process to the other one until Izaya was clutching at his blond hair with his every moan.

Shizuo moved further down Izaya's body leaving feathery light kisses on it as he does, making his way past his navel to the source in between his thighs. He spread Izaya's legs farther apart seeking out his virgin heat just beneath his small erection. He blew air on it and it clenched in anticipation of what was to become of it. He placed a finger over the puckered entrance using some of his energy- power to help lubricate him inside to make their joining easier on the younger since he'd never laid with another before him.

"Haah!" Izaya cried out when he felt Shizuo slipping his finger inside of his virgin core. His body tensed up for a bit as he began to slide it in and out of his heat in a slow circular motion, stretching it for their joining. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist to hold him in place because with every move of his finger inside of his core, he moved too much for his liking.

Izaya whimpered when Shizuo thrusted in two more fingers with the first one in to him, faster and a bit rougher until he felt his body jolt unbridled with his approachnig orgasm. Shizuo sat up in between Izaya's thighs removing his fingers from his heat effectively cutting off his fast forthcoming end as he does. With deep hoodied blue eyes, he licked Izaya's essence from his fingers with the younger watching him in fascination and awe with his own half-lidded crimson orbs.

After that Shizuo was hovering over him aligning their bodies together again. He did all of this still dressed but Izaya's body was still humming in bliss for him to pay attention to any of that. He smirked at that while the younger wrapped his legs around his waist awaiting his next set of movements.

"Aah~" Izaya wailed out in pain holding on to Shizuo's back as dug his nails deep in to the flesh as Shizuo slid in to his heat with his pulsating cock with ease thanks to how wet the younger was for him.

"I love you!" Shizuo grunted rotating his hips against him in an almost tedious manner, slowly pacing his thrusts between being fast and shallow then hard and deep feeling the younger's heat tightening around him.

All night he did this before finally propeling them both to their climax. Completely drained from their congress, Shizuo fell to Izaya's side panting, pulling Izaya in to embrace slipping cock from out of the boy's heat as he does. They laid there naked in silence, hands locked tightly together.

"W-what does this make me, to you?" Izaya asked moving his body carefully so that he peered up at Shizuo's handsome face.

"Mine." Shizuo growled possessively with a hint of red lacing within his exquisitely colored blue eyes. A few seconds later, he was spuing out in panic at Izaya's denial of what they were, "Do you need proof? If that is not enough for you I could give you my mark- a part of my immortal essence."

"You would do that for me, a mere mortal boy? Be stuck with me for the rest of your existence?" Izaya probed him, voice soft with reverence as he spoke.

"Izaya. I thought we already discussed this? You mean the world to me, mortal or not. I love you. I have always love you." Shizuo grimaced as he scolded Izaya for berating himself once again placing his hand berneath his chin gribbing it in a firm manner.

"Oh, Shizu-chan... please...please allow me to nurture your love in my heart and soul. I want to be able to give you all of the love that grows from my own creation, someday. In time, I will feel the same way that you do about me. But right now, I am still too young to understand what love is, what your love is. But someday in the future I will know, you will know. That is my promise to you." Izaya stated smiling lovingly at him as the words from his heart poured from out of his mouth.

"I understand, my love. I do." Shizuo smiled back at Izaya, leaning his head down to press a sweet gentle kiss upon his forehead, brushing a gentle hand through his long black tresses. He pulled back admiring the angel that belonged to him. Forever and always.

"Do not worry, my heart. Leave your mark on me. I want the entire world to know that I belong to you, by your side, for always..." Izaya whispered before his lips found Shizuo's in an intoxicatingly breathless kiss.

Parting their lips for only a breath of a second, Shizuo muttered out in response, "My thoughts precisely, you are my most beautiful one in this entire world to me. I will love no one but you, Izaya, my love..." before pressing his lips back to Izaya's once again.


End file.
